redwallfanoncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tings
Gender: Female Species: Mouse Place of Origin: Redwall Abbey Appearance: Very pretty young adult woodmouse, very dainty and charming in appearance. Fur is a solid cream-white - eyes are pink with jet black pupils. Paws, ears, nose and tail are pale whitish-pink. Wears a cowl-less pale green habit, belted with a white cord; this has both sleeves trimmed off due to one sleeve's ripping off some time ago. Also wears a colorful necklace of tiny oblong mussel pearls, and habitually has a flower peeping like a hairbow from behind her ear. This flower is frequently changed out so it varies in appearance. Weilds an extra-sharp chopping knife from Redwall's Kitchens. Personality: Young and a bit unsure of herself. Doesn't like heights much, and has a violent fear of falling. Very loyal to friends, and often an unexpected voice of common sense. Likes to sing, and has a pretty (if somewhat high-pitched) voice. Loves to help out and often bites off more than she can chew when she volunteers for things. Also a very good Scholar. Backstory WARNING! HUGE SPOILERS FROM GINGIVERIAN IN HERE! Ting's exact origins are unknown - she was born in Redwall Abbey, but outlived her parents, who were never named. She grew up admired by most malebeasts, and was a valuable member of the Abbey Community, helping out in almost every capacity there was. Sometimes she had to be stopped from Volunteering so she could take a rest. She was especially close friends with the black squirrel Raggle and the hare Shermy, who were both about her age. Tings and Raggle were with Skipper Windryder's firefighting crew when lightning set the Abbey Roof ablaze; they were part of the bucket chain that helped to put out the fire before any serious damage was done. However, Tings stumbled and fell off the roof; Raggle tried to catch her, but her habit sleeve ripped off in his hand. Miraculously, Tings survived the fall thanks to the prompt action of the wildcat Sy Stoneclaw; Tings and Raggle were firmly on Sy's side after this encounter, and the black squirrel was so shaken by the event that he swore never to let Tings get hurt again. Shermy later had a dream in which he, Tings, Raggle, Sy, Squirt, Walldoh Branchbounder, and Ayeriss Pinspikes were all named as questers. Their mission was to stamp out the scourge of the Black Shade and his followers. Tings proved helpful on the journey as a comfort to injured beasts, and also as an interpreter of clues and riddles. Not being an experienced fighter, she also gratefully accepted some fencing lessons from Sy, and boxing lessons from Ayeriss. During the Journey, Tings met Walldoh's adopted son Billeo, who was immediately smitten by her and as a result brought the entire Branchbounder army under his command along to help with the mission. However, though Tings liked his manners and all the attention he gave her, she did not show any obvious reciprocation of the feeling. Matters were further complicated when a band of fugitive prisoners escaped the Black Shade and joined the growing army; a rather poetic and courtly mouse named Dula was among them, and he, too, was smitten by the pretty mousemaid. Furthermore, as they moved into more dangerous territory, Raggle began to take his role as protector of Tings very seriously. He stayed in her presence almost constantly, much to both her suitors' chagrin. However, there was no real animosity, as all the youngbeasts got along well together and soon became fast friends. In the final Battle against the vermin, Tings, Raggle, Dula, and Billeo were assigned to lead a small attack force that guarded the back of the battleground against vermin that might try to outflank the goodbeasts. After some slight disagreement among the three malebeasts as to who should be designated Tings' guardian, the quartet finally agreed it would be simpler for all four to look after each other. They soon encountered a group of female fighters led by Moonclaw the Brute; Dula was slain in the skirmish, and Tings, Billeo, and Raggle were seperated from one another. The mousemaid found herself confronting Layka and Akalle Bladewhip the Poisoner, who were trying to desert; the vixens attacked the mousemaid, who used what Sy had taught her to kill Layka and keep Akalle's venemous rapier away from her. She eventually disarmed the fox. Akalle, now desperate, punched Tings out cold and booted her over the edge of a nearby cliff; however, Raggle caught up with Tings at the last second and saw what was going on. He saved her from falling, swinging her acrobatically back onto the ledge. Unfortunately, Akalle had regained her poisoned blade by this time, and Raggle met his end defending Tings from further injury, managing to behead the fox before the deadly chemical took effect and killed him (rather horrifically). His ugly death mortified Tings, and left her in a state of shock for several days, until Shermy managed to bring her out of it with his healing skills. After the battle, Tings followed the rest of the army to the Whisperers' Caverns, where they recuperated from the wounds and held services for the fallen. Shortly thereafter, Tings accepted Billeo's proposal of marriage, and the two were wed by the Whisperers' Emperor Muddwing. After a season of recuperation, the army returned returned to Mossflower. They were about halfway there when Tings gave birth to twin sons, whom she named after Raggle and Dula. She, Billeo, and her children moved in with the rest of the Branchbounders in the swamps near Mossflower, and did not return to Redwall again save for the odd visit. She reportedly had nightmares of Raggle's death at far-spaced intervals, until the day she too passed on (from old age). Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Redwallers Category:ScottyBlue's Characters Category:Goodbeasts Category:Gingiverian Characters